The invention relates to a heated frequency converter assembly and a method for heating a frequency converter assembly.
It is known in the art to provide a frequency converter assembly with a heating system to obtain a sufficiently high operating temperature and/or to prevent moisture condensation. A prior art heating system for a frequency converter assembly comprises one or more heating resistor elements, through which current is fed when the assembly is to be heated. When heating is not needed, no current is fed through the heating resistor elements.
A problem with the above arrangement is the space needed by the heating system and the increase in weight and costs it causes.